


Galaxy Runner

by Ian_the_Lame



Series: Among the Stars [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Family Fluff, Gen, Most of the time, No redemption arc, Otoya is a cat, bad guys to good guys, i don't know how many chapters this will have, ill add tags as i go, it makes no sense, looking for lost family, mysteries not being solved, people die, you should really read the first story before even glancing at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: "So what are you guys?" Nagi tilted his head to the side. "Some kind of Galaxy Warriors?""That sounds lame." Otoya chimed in.Why did they have to pick up this brat? He should have just stayed on earth and had a nice little life with Reiji. "That makes it sound like we are the good guys. We are doing this for us.""So then what are you? A Galaxy Runner?"Syo's face reddened. He would just have to deliver the corpse of Ai and Otoya to Haruka if they ever found her. This was way too much effort.





	Galaxy Runner

Sometimes there are just moments in a person’s life where everything changes. It changes them, the way they look at life, who they wanted to be, who they thought they were, forever. Everything about themselves, everything they ever thought they knew just vanishes.

Syo could barely remember his first occurrence like that. He was really young after all. He couldn’t honestly say that he remembered what he had planned to do with his life anymore. Because the first time everything changed was when he was only six. And so what, if he couldn’t remember all the words she said, the tone of her voice, or the look in her deep sunset eyes. All he needed to remember was those golden orbs saving him from his boring life. Or maybe she hadn’t saved him but destroyed his life instead.

The second moment, however, stood out like a jock in a library. Or so Nagi would put it, he had very strange sayings from earth that he often used. The second moment was when Haruka abandoned him. Well, it wasn’t just him. She left everyone. She never gave a reason for her actions, not that she had the chance. She had taken Tomochika and  Ai and just left. It was heartbreaking, not only for Syo but also Otoya who had pretty much been raised by Haruka. She left her crew, she left all of them. And, yes, answers would have been nice, but Syo knew the moment that man showed up for them, he would never get the answers he so desperately wished for.

The third, and maybe last time was when Ai crash landed onto Prinda. The way his cyan eyes look at him, at that very moment he knew, this was just the beginning. After all, why would he come to find Syo if he didn’t need help? He didn’t need his family back. 

Syo wanted to ask. Well, it wasn't like the question wasn’t asked. Otoya managed to beat him to it. Ever since Ai freed the redhead from his cat-like prison, he became brighter like the sun. His smile was infectious.

“Shorty, Changeling.” He called to them. Maybe it was because Syo was overjoyed that he had come for them, but he missed how rough the pale male’s voice had become. Like he hadn’t anything to drink for days. Like he hadn’t talked in a year. And honestly, if Syo had caught it, he wouldn’t be surprised. Silence suited Ai more than words.

Even though Syo was part of the conversation, he didn’t feel like he was all there at the moment. If he had even responded to anything the cya haired male had said, he probably didn’t even realize it, because the next thing he knew Otoya was asking more questions.

“How did you survive?” Otoya asked. His red eyes shimmering after finding out that Ai had almost died on the last planet he had with Haruka and Tomochika.   
  
Syo didn’t know what possessed him to ask, but the words still fell from his mouth. “A trail of stardust lead you to Tomochika?”

Ai just shook his head at them. Though, at the time, he seemed annoyed at their questions. “I only have one question.”

Syo knew that he held his breath. He felt his mouth water in suspense, and he could tell his friend was doing the same. They had lived together for fourteen years, of course, he knew that they felt the same way. He knew that they would both gulp at Ai’s words, no matter what they might be.   
  
“Are you ready to go home?”

It was a harsh question. His home had, for so long, been at Haruka’s side. On that dusty, dirty, metal spaceship that they traveled through the universe on. Home had been staying up late listening to Tomo’s sweet voice as she sang them to sleep. Whether it was a lullaby or a current pop song from the planet Urntha 7. Home was rushing up to the bridge to bother Masato with weird questions, claiming that he needed the answers for science or to be a good crew member.

But home also vanished years ago. How could Syo honestly say that he wanted to go back to someone who threw him away so easily? He felt that way, and he knew he had every right to feel that way. That’s how his brother, Kaoru felt. When Syo left with Haruka, albeit not by choice, his younger twin felt betrayed. Tossed aside for an adventure that his Syo would never truly come home from.

“I don’t…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. His sky blue eyes met with the lava-like ones of Otoya and the crystal ones of Ai. He probably knew it then. It didn’t matter if he didn’t find Haruka or Tomochika. In fact, it was probably better if they had died on that planet, but as long as he had these two, everything would be fine. And if they both wanted to go out and find those two, fine. He would go. Just to not lose another home.

* * *

 

“From space pirates to space rescuers. We are quite the odd bunch aren’t we?” Syo voiced as he kicked his boots up on his part of the control pad. He had done it so many times that he knew he wasn’t going to accidentally launch them into hyperspace. Not again, never again.

And being the one who couldn’t let that one time- okay maybe it happened more than once, but honestly who was counting?- Otoya pushed his black steel toe boot back onto the floor, forcing Syo to jerk forwards.

He gave his best and brightest smile. “We wouldn’t want any accidents, right?”

Syo frowned, puffing out his cheeks, making him look a lot younger than twenty-five. He expected this kind of treatment from Ai. Darn it, Otoya was spending way too much time with him.

“Just let it die.” Syo rolled his bluer than blue eyes. Otoya was his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother these days.

“I don't see anything out there.” The redhead said, changing the topic. A definite ‘no’ for letting it go. “Should we ask Ai check it out? I mean, there was a distress signal.”

“It's probably just a fake call.” Syo clicked his tongue. “We should just leave. There are no signs of a crash or anything.”

Otoya rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the control panel. The scowl on his face told Syo right away that he disagreed. But he was too kind and timid to actually speak out. “Okay. Only because there is nothing out there.”

Syo grinned. His blue eyes trailed over to the window. Nothing but the blurry images of far-off gas filled his sight. He could still remember when he thought that the stars were beautiful. Now all they were was a constant reminder that this ship and the crew of four was his home, at least until they found Tomochika and hopefully Haruka.

“Damn it.” He mumbled under his breath. “I just want answers.”

He knew that Otoya probably heard him, he had a great sense of hearing, but the redhead didn't acknowledge him or his words. Instead, he just sighed pushing himself out of his seat. “I wonder if we’ll ever find them.”

“Who knows.”

“I'm going to go talk to Ai. Keep your feet of the control panel.”

“Come on!” Syo’s face reddened. “It was an accident. Let it go.”

“Never.” He stuck out his tongue before running away.

Something's never change. Not that Syo was complaining. If there was one thing that could always cheer him up, it would have to be his best friend's positive outlook.


End file.
